I will Remember Yuki
by Link Rolongo
Summary: Shuichi gets in accident gets amnesia and the only word he can remember is Yuki.Italics dialouge
1. The Accident

It was a snowy evening and Yuki and Shuichi were walking on the cross walk home from supper when a truck came speeding down the road "Yuki" Shuichi screamed as he pushed Yuki out of the way of the truck and was hit and flew back 30 yards and landed on the snow unconscious and the driver slammed on the brakes. And got out of his truck, "Oh my god! , I'm so sorry the brakes failed its completely my fault" he said and gave Yuki his insurance number.

A few hours later Yuki and Tohma and the entire Shindou family were at the hospital in the waiting room "how could of this of happened to you , that truck was headed towards me , Shuichi you idiot!" Yuki said with tears running down his face. "Its ok Eiri-san." Tohma said and comforted him " Don't go blaming yourself like you always do" Tohma said "I know but this is the second time that Shuichi has hurt him self because of me." Yuki said and put his hand on his head. The nurse came up to them "excuse me but which one of you is Eiri Yuki ?" she asked. I am Yuki said and put his glasses on " The doctor would like to talk you and the rest of the family" she said and Yuki followed her to the ER at Shuichi's bed where the rest of the family was waiting. " Good now that you're all here , I can give my prognosis Physically Shuichi is fine except for a broken wrist on his left hand and a concussion on his head , we don't know how that will affect him because he's still unconscious but as soon as he regains consciousness we'll be able to tell" the doctor said and Shuichi opened his eyes and sat up "Yuki?" he said "Shuichi?" Yuki said and hugged Shuichi "you're alive you idiot" Yuki said and smiled "Yuki?" what is it Shuichi? "Yuki?" "what is it Shuichi well?" "Yuki" Shuichi replied. " so apparently that concussion has affected his speech and most likely given him amnesia the doctor said because of the concussion I would like to keep him over night." "ok" they all said. "Oh Mr Yuki I would like to talk to you in my office for a minute "sure" Yuki said and followed him in to his office. "from what I just witnessed Mr Shindou does have total amnesia except for that one word. So I would advise you not to leave his side for a minute so that he can recover as fast as possible on that note I set a side a cot for you to sleep on next Shuichi in his room" the doctor said and gave Yuki a key. "the room # is 442" and Yuki left. When he got back to Shuichi he saw that Hiro was there. And Shuichi was playing with his hair. "Hey when did you get here?" Yuki said and Shindou pounced on him "Yuki , Yuki ,Yuki" knocking him to the ground. "Well even if he does amnesia Shu-chan hasn't forgotten that he loves you." Hiro said smiling "Shut up" Yuki said trying to get Shuichi off. "Any ways if he does have amnesia he and you are going to need this" Hiro said and handed Yuki a book and he read the cover "Shuichi's Song Book/Journal". "How did you get this?" Yuki said "it was on my coffee table this afternoon" "oh I took Shuichi's keys" he said and the nurse came in "um excuse me but visiting hours are over, and Mr Shindou is moving to a private room. She said and on locked the wheels and started to move the bed and Yuki followed her "Bye Shuichi" Hiro said and waved. When they got to the room the nurse gave Shuichi some medicine to put him to sleep "If he has any problems press this button and the head nurse will be here in a matter of minutes" she said and left. "Good night Shuichi" Yuki said and kissed Him on the head "Yuki." Shuichi muttered and fell a sleep. And Yuki laid down and fell a sleep and was dreaming in his dream he could hear Shuichi's voice "Yuki where are you?" "I am all alone and I am scared." "Yuki?" and Yuki woke up and was startled and there was Shuichi was there sleeping peacefully. "Damn it I don't think I'll be able to sleep" Yuki said to him self and picked up the Song book and started to read it .

"June 6th 1996

I cant believe that guy said that to me "these lyrics look like they've been written by a grade 3." I cant believe a perfect stranger said that to me. that's it I'm going to read them again… AHHHHHHHHH! He was right they suck , Damn it he was right I'm going to have to track him down to say thanks for being honest with me."

"So that's what you first thought of me huh Shuichi that I was honest." Yuki said and smiled.

TBC


	2. The Hospital stay

The next day Yuki a awoke to Shuichi poking him in the rib "Shuichi stop that it hurts" Yuki said grabbing Shuichi's right hand. "Now what is you want, do you want some food, some thing to drink?" Yuki said and picked up and turned to a blank page in the song book, and gave Shuichi the book and a pen. Shuichi just looked at Yuki with a what this look. "idiot I want you to draw what it is you want" Shuichi smiled "Yuki" and Shuichi drew a pizza and showed it to Yuki. " you want a pizza? its only 9o'clock in the morning" Yuki said and Shuichi shook his head and pointed to his mouth and rubbed his stomach. "Oh you're hungry" Yuki said and Shuichi nodded "Fine we'll go and get some food" Yuki said and put on his shirt. They went to the cafeteria. When the they got back to the room the doctor was waiting for them. "So Mr Shindou seems to be doing well." the doctor said and started examining you think he nearly destroyed every thing in the café by poking it and he nearly broke his other arm" Yuki said putting a pen in his mouth and rolling it around like a cigarette. "well the swelling on his head is fine and his wrist is fine, so I think he can go home today" the doctor said writing something. "I'm writing you a referral to psychiatrist who specializes in amnesia he's a good friend of mine, and here is a prescription for T3's for his wrist, I hope he gets better soon; Bad Luck is my daughters favourite band. The doctor said and left "Well you idiot let's go home" Yuki said and saw that Shuichi was looking in the mirror, looking puzzled. "Yuki?". "What is it Shuichi?" Yuki said handed Shuichi the song book and the pen that he had in his mouth. And Shuichi drew a picture of himself, and showed it to Yuki. And Yuki was puzzled for a minute as he looked at the drawing. "Oh god He's forgotten his name and who he is ." Yuki thought to him self as he wrote some this down. " Your name is Shuichi Shindou" and gave the book back to Shuichi. Shuichi drew a picture of Yuki and gave it back to Yuki. Yuki wrote this "My name is Yuki." " This how you say it Yu-ki." Yuki said and Shuichi repeated him. " And this is how you say your name Shu-I-Chi" Yuki said and waited for Shuichi to respond " Shu… I…Chi. Shuichi , Shuichi ,Shuichi!" Shuichi said and looked at Yuki. Yuki was smiling , crying , blushing , and laughing all at the same time. " Come on idiot lets go home" Yuki said and Shuichi beamed at him. When they got toYuki's house There was Hiro waiting for them. "How the hell did you know that we would be here?" Yuki said as he got out of the car "I called the hospital to see if you were still there and they said Shuichi has been discharged. Any ways there's something I wanted to say something to you that I never got a chance to last night." Hiro said. "what's that?" Yuki said lighting a cigarette. " I Love Shuichi He's like a brother to me and if you run out on him while he's recovering Ill kill you." and glared at Yuki. "Alright I get it I wont run away on him" Yuki said stared Shuichi who had fallen asleep in the car "You're Shuichi's Tohma aren't you ?" Yuki said and stared at Hiro "You could say that." Hiro said and started to walk towards his bike. "Wait pleases come inside there's more I want to talk to about concerning Shuichi" Yuki said as he walked to his car and picked up Shuichi. "Ok". Hiro said as he followed Yuki in to the house.

TBC


	3. Hiro and Yuki's conversation

"_So what did you want to know about Shuichi?_" Hiro asked as they

entered the apartment. "_Nothing he's already told me everything about himself and anything I didn't know I read in the Dairy last night"._ Yuki said placing Shuichi on the couch. "_So what did you want to discus then?_ Hiro asked. _"How could this of happened to me?_" Yuki asked lighting a cigarette. "_Karma"_ Hiro said and smiled. A few seconds later Shuichi woke up. Shuichi sat up and stared at Hiro "_Yuki Shuichi?_" he said as if he was asking a question. Yuki immediately gave Shuichi the song book and a pen. Shuichi flipped to the page that had his name on it and drew an arrow. And

gave it to Hiro. Hiro looked at it for a minutes puzzled. "_He wants to know your name". _Yuki said and Shuichi nodded and smiled. Hiro smiled and wrote something down on the paper. "My _name is Hiroshi Nakano but you call me Hiro_" he said and handed Shuichi the songbook. "_Hi-ro, Hiro, Hiro!"_ Shuichi said and smiled and then he pointed at Him self and said "_Shuichi_" pointed at Yuki and said "_Yuki_" then pointed at Hiro and said "_Hiro"_. Hiro smiled and Yuki blushed. "_Well I have to get to work"_ Hiro said as he looked at his watch. "_Bye Shuichi_" he said Shuichi waved as Hiro left.

Meanwhile back at the hospital in the CAT scan rooms . "_Doctor Sakano take a look at this"_ One of the of the technicians said in amazement, "_What is it_ Dr Sakano said as she walked over to him. "_It's Mr Shinto's CAT scan; he appears to have a tumour on the side of his temporal_ lobe. Dr Sakano took a look and, said. _That's not a tumour that's a second brain and it seems to be attaching its self to his main brain_". And wrote something down._ I shall have to discuss this with him when I see him_". She said and smiled.


	4. Edit

I am really busy with school but I will edit and post the rest of the story when I get a chance.

-Link Kiprusoff


End file.
